Naming a Kaiba
by sherabo
Summary: Tea takes on the role of Mrs.Kaiba and becomes the driving force in his life, she's everything good and pregnant.The only problem in this love nest is Joey,Tea's childhood friend. Will they ever bury their anger and move forward to what matters,living. . . .


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters or the script to Yugioh . . .

Although this story stands along it belongs to a series that started with "Five Rings, One Heart" It's important to know Joey united the hearts of four young athletics that later became Olympians bringing home gold metals. Tea and Seto fell in love and embraces the two brothers dearly in the story "No Tree for Rent" Tea takes on the role of Mrs. Seto Kaiba and becomes the driving force in Seto's live, she's everything good, and very pregnant. The only problem in this love nest is Joey, Tea's childhood friend. Will the friends and lovers bury their anger and move forward to what really matters . . . 'Naming a Kaiba'

The story stands along, but it's always fun to know the backside.

**Naming a Kaiba**

**Chapter 1: Crisis**

White walls, freshly washed floors, doors that opened both ways, and people walking down the halls carrying clip boards whispering to each other, with explicit instruction not to disturb the man in room 2B. The press packed the lobby six floors down and every newspaper, magazine, and TV station filled the parking lot, one would have thought Kaiba was opening up a grand tournament. Outside of the building splashed above the front door the name Domino Memorial Hospital stood out. Around the back a small group of press agents employed by Kaiba Corp. emerged from a secret exist and averted the attraction of the media from the hospital. Everyone fought to be in the front.

"Attention, early this evening Mrs. Tea Kaiba sustain injuries from a fall. The Kaiba's were hosting a private party when the accident occurred. She is out of emergency and resting in a private suite."

Thank you for your concern,"

"Is it true the Kaiba's were fighting?"

"Of course not," the agent answered swiftly as sweat drops dripped down into the inside of his collar.

"Joey Wheeler, the Olympian, was there. Is it true he and Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp were fighting and Mrs. Kaiba got in the way?"

"Ridiculous," Kaiba's black-tie lap dog replied.

"It's true they aren't the best of friends, maybe there's trouble in paradise?" The cameras went crazy snapping pictures as the younger Kaiba appeared.

"LIES!"

"Mr. Kaiba,"

"It is true she lost the baby?"

"That enough, I'll convey all your wishes to my sister and brother, goodnight."

Mokuba turned to go and three bodyguards escorted him to a limo waiting around the side of the hospital. Within minutes Mokuba was knocking on the door of a hotel suite. Yugi opened the door and immediately pulled Mokuba into his arms; the young Kaiba had trouble standing.

Inside the room to the left Yami shared a love seat with Ryou; slowly Yami turned his attention towards Mokuba and gripped Ryou's hand for support. Mokuba looked around; his eyes rested on Joey standing near a closed window. The pain mirrored in his eyes caused Mokuba to flinch. He took a deep breath and began to talk, after Yugi offered him a glass of water and ease him down on the bed. Yugi held his trembling hands and waited. Everyone held their breath, except Joey. He was on fire, hatred burned in his heart.

"Tea's resting, she suffered a mild concussion, but the doctor's are hopeful she'll wake up soon."

"Wake up soon . . . what does that mean?" Joey asked.

"These things take time; that's all they could say, so brother is flying in a team of specialist."

"Yeah, what's new," Joey screamed. The fury in his heart wouldn't be satisfied with words.

"What about the baby?" Yugi whispered.

Mokuba almost broke down, but remembered Kaiba's stand tall. . . .

"Alive, the next twenty-four hours are crucial. She's so pale . . . ." his voice faded to a whisper.

Joey walked to the door and punched a hole in the wall, startling everyone in the room. "It's my fault."

"Joey it was an accident . . ." Ryou spoke breaking the silence.

Mokuba sniffs; "Kaiba hasn't spoken a word . . . he just stares into space . . ."

"KAIBA, it's always that jerk . . . . If she hadn't married him . . . . She'd be safe,"

"Joey you don't mean that . . . . Tea loves my brother and he loves her" Mokuba stood his ground and faced Joey head on.

"LOVE WHAT DO YOU KAIBA'S KNOW ABOUT LOVE?" Joey grabbed Mokuba by the shoulders and started to shake him violently. Yami and Yugi tried to pull him off but Joey knocked them back.

"She's means everything to me. Everything. . ." Joey rustled Mokuba to the floor and cried into his shirt. Yugi, Yami, and Ryou, joined them it was horrible the pain they all felt. Joey pulled away, "He's a monster, Mokuba . . . Why won't he let me see her?"

"Give him time, I'll fix it, I promise,"

"No Mokuba you can't fix this, it's between me and Moneybags. It's always been that way and it ain't goin' change. Tea tried and look what it got her; I'm outta here."

"Where're you going, man," Yugi asked.

"Don't worry, I ain't goin' cause no problems . . . just gotta go."

By the time Joey crossed the street the light breeze dried his tears. The feeling in his heart calmed enough so that he could enter the small church at the hospital. He kneels down in front of a large cross and tried to find the right words to say.

"I'm just a jerk,"

Joey couldn't finish so he laid down on one of the benches. His dreams took him back four months, to a happy time . . .

Enjoy . . . .


End file.
